mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Kart 9 (Trainiax)
Mario Kart 9 is the 9th game in the Mario Kart series. It is released for the New 3DS. Characters Starter *Mario *Baby Mario *Luigi *Baby Luigi *Peach *Baby Peach *Daisy *Baby Daisy *Rosalina *Wario *Waluigi *Yoshi *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Koopa Troopa *Toad *Shy Guy *Mii Unlockable *Donkey Kong Jr. *Paratroopa *Toadette *Birdo *Dry Bones *Petey Piranha *King Boo *R.O.B. *Dry Bowser *Funky Kong *Metal Mario *Lakitu *Wiggler *Honey Queen *Koopalings (7 seperate characters) *Baby Rosalina *Pink Gold Peach *Link *Tanooki Mario *Cat Peach *Villager *Isabelle Tracks Mushroom Cup *Mario Circuit *Koopa Park *Super Bell Hills *Tanooki Zone Flower Cup *Luigi Circuit *Waluigi Casino *Metalic Volcano *F.L.U.D.D.ed Beach Star Cup *Peach Circuit *Castle Ruins *Mario Galaxy *Pipe Land Special Cup *Yoshi Circuit *Toad Town *Bowser's Castle *Rainbow Road Shell Cup *GBA Riverside Park *DS Figure-8 Circuit *WiiU Mario Circuit *SNES Ghost Valley 1 Banana Cup *WiiU Thwomp Ruins *Wii DK Summit *SNES Bowser Castle 1 *3DS Rock Rock Mountain Leaf Cup *N64 Wario Stadium *GCN Wario Colosseum *DS Mario Circuit *WiiU Mount Wario Lightning Cup *SNES Mario Circuit 4 *WiiU Bone-Dry Dunes *Wii Moonview Highway *GBA Rainbow Road Items (* means comes in triple) *Coin *Mushroom* *Green Shell* *Red Shell* *Fake Item Box* *Bob-omb *Blue Shell *Golden Mushroom *Poison Mushroom *Yoshi Egg *Lightning *Star *Bullet Bill *Fire Flower *Freezie *8-Bit Star *Super 9 (same as Crazy 8, except adds Fake Item Box) *Gold Shell *Boo *POW Block *Mega Mushroom New Items *Freezie: Goes to the player infront of the person who fired it, and turns them into ice unable to steer for 5 seconds *8-Bit Star: Gives the player a Super Mario Kart sprite and gets coins for every inch driven, lasts for 10 seconds. Also gives player invincibility *Gold Shell: Gives the player all the coins for the person it hits, launces like a Green Shell. Kart-Customization Options Kart Bodies *Standard Kart *Pipe Frame *Red Fire / Green Fire *Heart Coach / Bloom Coach *Turbo Yoshi / Turbo Birdo *Goo-Goo Buggy / Rattle Buggy *Toad Kart / Toadette Kart *Koopa Dasher / Para-Wing *DK Jumbo / Barrel Train *Koopa King / Bullet Blaster *Wario Car / Waluigi Racer *Piranha Pipes / Boo Pipes *Parade Kart *Standard Kart Arcade *Standard Kart DX *Lightning Champ *Rainy Dream *Purple Strike *Mush Run *Egg Rider *Soul Varoon *Country Runner *Vacuum Star *Road Galleon *Bull Track *Dyno Buggy *Don Doko Drive *Galaxy Comet *Metal Spark *Road Jetter *Marine Diver *X Racer *Drill Master *Ultra Speeder *Ultra Voyager *Ultra Chaser *Standard Kart DS *B Dasher *Shooting Star *Poltergust 4000 *Streamliner *Royale *Light Tripper / Light Dancer *Mushmellow *4-Wheel Cradle *Egg 1 *Cucumber *Rambi Rider *Wildlife *Tyrant *Hurricane *Brute *Dragonfly *Power Flower *Gold Mantis *Zipper *Banisher *Dry Bomber *ROB-BLS *ROB-LGS *Standard Kart Wii *Booster Seat *Blue Falcon *Cheep Charger *Mini Beast *Tiny Titan *Sprinter *Classic Dragster *Daytripper *Super Blooper *Wild Wing *Jetsetter *Honeycoupe *Flame Flyer *Offroader *Piranha Prowler *Standard Kart 7 *Gold Kart 7 *Birthday Girl *Bumble V *Bruiser *Soda Jet *Tiny Tug *Cact-X *Koopa Clown *Cloud 9 *Zucchini *Blue Seven *Bolt Buggy *Standard Kart 8 *Landship *Cat Cruiser *Badwagon *Mach 8 *Biddybuggy *Prancer *Sneeker *Steel Driver *Sports Coupe *Trispeeder *Circuit Special *Gold Kart 8 *Gold Kart Bike Bodies *Standard Bike *Standard Bike Wii *Bullet Bike *Bit Bike *Quacker *Magikruiser *Jet Bubble *Mach Bike *Sugarscoot *Zip Zip *Sneakster *Dolphin Dasher *Flame Runner *Wario Bike *Shooting Star *Spear *Phantom *Standard Bike 8 *Comet *Sport Bike *The Duke *Flame Rider *Varmint *Mr. Scooty *Jet Bike *Yoshi Bike *Gold Bike ATV Bodies *Standard ATV *Standard ATV 8 *Wild Wiggler *Teddy Buggy *Gold ATV Bumper Car Bodies Tires Coming Soon! Trivia * Sweets Party was originally been as a kart body, but it was scrapped.